codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Japan
Area 11, formerly known as Japan, is the primary setting of the Code Geass Anime throughout both seasons. Presumably, most of Japan's history in the Code Geass Universe is little different from in the real world. History Prior to it's invasion and occupation, Japan used the real-world red dot flag, and had adopted a parliamentary system (unique in this universe) of government, having abandoned the Emperor's rule earlier. Surprisingly, the Japanese nation seems to have avoided becoming a subject of the Chinese Federation, despite nations as far away as Pakistan and as large as India becoming members. Ultimately, this may have been to their disadvantage, for when Japan's exploitation of the limited Sakuradite mineral export sparked the Second Pacific War, the Britannian Armed forced easily overwhelmed the unsupported nation's defenses. Britannia quickly began building colonies and mines on the island, and recruiting former Japanese as "Honorary Britannians". Due to the sudden surrender of the prime minister Genbu Kururugi, Japanese Terrorist organizations, such as the Japanese Liberation Front, continued to pose a constant but fairly minor threat to Britannian settlers until the appearance of Zero, after which most of the rebels were either defeated or folded into the Black Knights. After the failure of the Black Rebellion, Area 11 is designated a "Correctional Area" and particularly heavy penalties are levied at the Elevens as punishment for their role in the uprising. With Zero's return, Zero declares the "United States of Japan", which he had planned to form during the Black Rebellion. The approximate one million citizens of the U.S.J. - all members of the Black Knights - he manages to exodus to an artificial Island Granted to them by the Chinese Federation. The U.S.J., though it holds no territory in actual Japan, now works closely with the Chinese Empress following the deaths of the High Eunuchs, attempting to keep control over the now disintegrating Empire. Following the 2nd Battle of Tokyo, the Black Knights conducted negotiations with Prince Schneizel, liberating Area 11 in exchange for betraying Zero. After this, Area 11 reclaims its old name of Japan. After Lelouch's death, Kaname Ohgi becomes the prime minister of the United States of Japan. Elevens Upon Britannian occupation, Japan was renamed Area 11, the Japanese people becoming "Elevens", and retains that name to today. Many Japanese find the term highly offensive, and react violently towards Britannians who use the term. Following the liberation of Area 11 and the return of its old name of Japan. The elevens have presumably reclaimed their old name of Japanese. Viceroys and Sub Viceroys Throughout the Series, several people (usually of Royalty) have been acting as Viceroys over area 11, as a Viceroy, they hold supreme power over the Area. The position of Sub-Viceroy, despite it's connection to the Viceroy, is a ceremonial position with no authority that Cornelia devised to keep Euphemia close. List of Viceroy's of Area 11 # Clovis la Britannia # Jeremiah Gottwald (Highest ranking soldier after Clovis' death) # Cornelia li Britannia (With Euphemia as Sub-Viceroy) # Calares # Gilbert G.P. Guilford (highest ranking soldier after Calares' death) # Nunnally vi Britannia Notable Locations Fuji Administrative District The Fuji Administrative District is the site of a major sakuradite mining operation carried out under the direct authority of the NAC. In 2017, it was the setting of the first proposed Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the massacre that ensued during the founding ceremony. A memorial called the Fuji Mausoleum was built on site in the year following, commemorating those who died. The location is also known as Sector F-208. During a battle between Lelouch and Schneizel, Lelouch detonated the sakuradite mines within Mt. Fuji, causing an explosion that destroyed a majority of the Black Knights' forces as well as his own ground forces. Kamine Island Kamine Island (Kaminenejima) is an uninhabited island in Area 11, near the real-world island of Shikinejima, claimed by Clovis prior to his death. A Thought Elevator is located here within the ruins of a structure built by an as yet unidentified civilization. This civilization appears to be somehow related to the origin of C.C. and V.V., and the existence of Geass. In 2018, after connecting all the Thought Elevators, the Emperor of Britannia intends to unleash Ragnarök using the the Thought Elevator located there. Kyushu Block Lake Kawaguchi Lake Kawaguchi is a famous Britannian tourist spot, and is the site of the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries. It is the setting of a hostage incident instigated by a branch of the Japan Liberation Front under the leadership of a man named Kusakabe. The incident is resolved by the combined efforts of Cornelia and the Black Knights. Narita The Narita Mountains are a mountainous region originally occupied by the Japan Liberation Front as a major base. It is the site of an armed skirmish between Cornelia and the Front, interrupted by the Black Knights soil liquefying the mountainside with disturbed groundwater. The resulting landslide wipes out a fair portion of both Cornelia's forces and the Front's, and also damages the small settlement of Narita downhill, killing many civilians. Among the dead is Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette, a Britannian public official who was surveying the region for veins of sakuradite; in the novels, he is said to be an associate of General Bartley. A memorial to the Britannian citizens who lost their lives in the incident was later built in the area. One of the laboratories of the Rosenberg Institute used by Bartley to research C.C. was situated in the town until the above events forced a relocation. Neither the settlement nor the mountain range by the same name bear any relationship with the actual Narita City. Saitama Ghetto The Saitama Gettō was originally occupied by a resistance group known as the Yamato Alliance, led by a man named Izumi. The area is the site of an ambush in which they are eliminated in a police action by Cornelia. This location is referred to in the novels as (Ōmiya Ghetto, オオミヤゲットー). Shikine Island Shikine Island (Shikinejima) is the site of a Britannian military facility, which hosts the airstrip used by Prince Schneizel El Britannia's Avalon upon its initial arrival in Area 11. This was originally the site of a meeting between Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and a V.I.P. (who is later revealed to be Schneizel), however this was interrupted due to an attack by the Black Knights. The commander of the facility is Lieutenant Colonel Fayer (ファイエル中佐). Shizuoka Ghetto The Shizuoka Ghetto is an uninhabited seaside region that served as the second attempted founding point of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan under the colonial administration of Nunnally vi Britannia. It is also the site where the Black Knights' mass-exile came into legal effect. Special Administrative Zone of Nippon The Special Administrative Zone of Japan (Gyousei Tokku Nippon) is a conceptual Britannian puppet state wherein Elevens are in name reverted as "citizens of Japan" and restored a number of rights and privileges denied to them as colonial subjects. It was originally to be situated in Sector F-208. Its foundation was proposed and attempted by both Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia and Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia, but neither instance was met with success. Euphemia's attempt ended in a bloody massacre followed by open rebellion, while Nunnally's attempt saw all one million participants exiled. Tokyo Settlement The Tokyo Settlement (Toukyou Sokai), is the administrative capital of Area 11, as well as the setting of the majority of the first season. It occupies a fraction of the area of real-world Tokyo. Dividing the concession area from the ghettos that surround it is the 5th Circinate Line of its monorail system, which takes the place of the former Yamanote Line. Militarily, its forces are organized into defense circles radiating from the Viceroy's Palace. The third such line from the center is called the Atsugi Line. Ashford Academy is located on the outskirts of the concession area. So as to provide a regular foundation for ease of construction over the ruins of Old Tokyo, the street level of the concession in fact rests upon a series of interlocked plates, which can be removed in case of earthquakes or other disasters. The locking mechanism is controlled via a closed-circuit system from a city administration facility. Lelouch twice exploits this in his battles against the Britannian army: first during the battle of Tokyo in 2017 , where he causes the top portion of the entire structure to collapse, destroying much of Cornelia's army; and again a year later to dump a small contingent of Britannian forces onto Chinese consulate soil. After the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement a majority of the concession area is obliterated by Nina Einstein's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. In the ensuing chaos, the settlement's operation has been hindered with the infrastructure effectively in shambles. A month after the battle, reconstruction work is underway. Viceroy's Palace The Viceroys palace is the center of government for the Area 11 people. The Viceroy and Sub Viceroys offices are there.These building have confrence rooms and many other Rooms. Viceroy's sometimes hold parties at the Viceroy's Palace. The viceroys palace is a structure thats design is very close to a castle it has a villa on top designed built by Clovis. The viceroy's palace also contains a throne room for the viceroy.Since the viceroys are usually royalty the palace has to be a great luxurious building for the city to look up to. The defense circles of the city are radiating out from the viceroys palace. Ashford Academy Ashford Academy was created by the Ashford family's foundation in the Britannian settlement in Area 11 (formerly Japan). The school is large and extravagant, and run primarily by the student body president, Milly Ashford. Milly's reign is such that the school is frequently thrown into chaotic competitions or festivals for little or no reason. Unbeknownst to many, two of the Academy's students-- Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge --actually live on-campus, in the Student Government clubhouse. Babel Tower Babel Tower is one of the series commercial complexes on the outskirts of the Tokyo Settlement, administrated by organized criminal elements as a casino wherein human trade and other illegal practices are rampant. Lelouch recovers his memories inside the building, then directs the Black Knights to destroy it, simultaneously killing then-Viceroy Calares and making a direct path to the Chinese Consulate. Chinese Consulate The Chinese Consulate is an area in Tokyo Concession that belongs to the Chinese Federation. The consulate serves as a resident for representatives of the Chinese Federation who conduct foreign relations with the local government of Area 11. After the Black Knights escaped from the ruins of Babel Tower, they were given asylum by High Eunuch Gao Hai under the influence of Lelouch's Geass. Because of its nature as a consulate, the Blacks Knights received diplomatic whilst inside the consulate, preventing the Britannian government from apprehending them, less they incite an international incident. Clovisland Clovisland is a theme park near the Tokyo Concession. It was the stage of one of the confrontations between Mao and Lelouch. According to Sayoko's diary, the park is rumored to be jinxed such that couples who go on a date there are fated to break up. The origin of this rumor appears to be linked with Milly's habit of using the park to make her potential fiancés upset. Clovis Memorial Museum The Clovis Memorial Museum in Area 11 was opened in commemoration of Clovis, who was known to be a patron of the fine arts. Euphemia announced the knighting of Suzaku during the museum's dedication. Old Tokyo Tower The damaged Old Tokyo Tower has been converted into the Britannian Victory Memorial Center, a museum commemorating the Britannian victory during the occupation of Area 11. It was the location that Lelouch directed Ohgi's resistance group to visit prior to requesting their aid in the formation of the Black Knights. Omotesandō Mall The Omotesandō Mall is situated in a famous shopping district of the Tokyo Concession. It was the site of a false terrorist incident orchestrated by Lelouch to mislead the Secret Intelligence Service agents tailing him during a shopping excursion with Shirley. Pizza Hut, BIGLOBE, and SoftRola have shops here. Port Yokosuka Port Yokosuka is a major seaport situated south of the Tokyo Concession. This was the location of the final encounter between the Japanese Liberation Front and the Holy Britannian Empire. After Zero's return in 2018, the Black Knights' submarine was kept here for a short period of time, concealed within a tanker. Shinjuku Ghetto The Shinjuku Ghetto is a region bordering the Tokyo Concession left untouched by the Area 11 colonial government. The buildings within were heavily damaged during the combative phase of the Britannian occupation, and due to sanctions imposed by the subsequent colonial government, rebuilding efforts have thus far yielded only temporary structures that house the unemployed Elevens who inhabit the area. The construction zone within designated as Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five is the location where Lelouch Lamperouge initially formed his Geass contract with C.C. Category:Nations